


Truth Behind Those Specs

by Mysterous951



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:02:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterous951/pseuds/Mysterous951
Summary: Mark Jefferson and Max Caulfield have very different views behind their lenses, but if placed together, they're not so different than they expected. Jefferson and Caulfield learn amongst one another that there are several different things behind ones view, but there is only one lense that exposes the truth behind ones eyes.





	1. Only I Know the Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Still debating on continuing, but... sort of doubt it...

Mark Jefferson--A tall, well-built, masculine man always standing before her in casual clothing. His messy dark brown hair angled in almost every direction while his beard is nicely trimmed. His dark brown eyes shielded by his black and white rimmed lenses. His jet blazer covering his white buttoned-up undershirt, obviously hiding the muscles he has beneath it, along with black slacks and shoes.

The man of few words always appeared to have kept his camera by him, always prepared to take a shot whenever the chance. Photography has been his main passion. But not many have seen the passion he has behind it. Behind the lenses of his glasses lies the truth of his view behind the lens in his camera. He's charismatic, charming, and handsome nonetheless, but behind that appearance lies a dark side he only shows little to none.

"Ms. Caulfield!" Mr. Jefferson called out the young girls name, grabbing her attention.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, wh-what was it you asked?" She put her full undivided attention on him.

"I'm asking you to stay after class. I have some things to talk to you about with your latest photo." He looked at her with his usual calm demeanor.

"Oh, of course." She grinned.

"Good." He cocked his head slightly, raising a brow as a smirk appeared across his face.

An hour passed and everyone left, making the classroom completely empty, leaving only Max and Mr. Jefferson alone together in class. The young teen walked up to his desk. There he sat, looking at photo's on his high tech computer. The adolescent admired his work and his appearance. The teen knew this man was popular among all women, after all, he has grabbed her attention as well, sometimes even the men. Envy and slight jealousy crossed Max whenever Victoria surrounded him like a stray puppy-dog, but she was always in denial to the thought and emotion that always crept up inside her, slowly festering deep inside her. 

The teen shook her head, trying to clear her mind before calling out to him, "Mr. Jefferson?" Max tried to grab his attention.

Mr. Jefferson looked up, noticing Max's presence, "Call me Mark. After all, I am your tutor during after hours. So no need for formality." He smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Heh... I know. Just a habit of mine, seeing as to how I can't call you Mark during school hours." The adolescent giggled.

"Oh, Maxine... Such an innocent young woman you are." He chuckled.

"Really now?" She laughed lightly, walking up to him, "If I remember correctly-- you were the one that happened to take away my innocence Mr. Jefferson. Well, Mark, seeing as to how school hours are over now."

The two stared deeply into each others eyes, neither one of them surrendering to look away, even though clearly enough to Max, her heart couldn't handle the deep gaze she always receives from Marks dark brown eyes. The look in his eyes makes her feel as though she's being buried alive. As her heart beats rapidly from his mysteriousness, it makes her feel as though she's suffocating from it. The presence of him and their time alone makes her feel as though she is slowly dying little by little inside after being captured by such a twisted man. Max never understood her reasons for having such interests in a man like him, but she couldn't contain herself from coming back to him for more. 

"Well, you are always innocent in my eyes." He grabbed hold of her wrist making her end up land on his lap, "Your innocence may have been taken away, but the look of innocence in your figure still stands tall." He chuckled as he pulled Max closer, wrapping his arms around her, making her lean back against him as he whispered those words.

The adolescent felt a chill of excitement as she felt his warm breath land on her bare neck. The sweet scent of citrus combined with lavender in his cologne surrounding them. The rough feel of his trimmed beard scratching along her skin as he caresses against her bare neck making Max feel slight ticklish from the tips of his trim gliding against her. He nuzzled up against her as his hands began to travel her body. One hand rubbing her leg while the other slid its way up to her shoulder, reaching its way to her neck to caress it smoothly on one side while he rubbed his beard alongside the other.

"Oh, how I wish we could spend our time in here." He chuckled, practically teasing the teen.

"Y-You're so cruel, Mr. Jefferson." Max pouted, trying to hold in her light moan.

The teen closed her eyes as shivers began to slowly creep up on the teen once she quivered by the sensation of his hand sliding between her legs. By impulse she began to grind against his hand. Her eyes opened widely as she noticed she followed along with his hand, showing proof of her craving for the feel of him. Max bit her lip out of embarrassment, covering her reddened face with her hands. This isn't the first time her body responded this way, it was just still new to her seeing as to how the way they've done things intimately was not the type others would view as normal. The adolescent continuously tried to view these moments as something common, but it didn't wrap around her head good enough for her mind to fully accept it, but even though her mind didn't doesn't mean her body didn't.

"Wouldn't you prefer the Dark Room though, Max?" He nibbled her ear, building up her excitement, "Continuing to be my one and only model?" He chuckled lightly, leaving echoes of his husky tone in her ear.

Just the simplest touch could easily lead her body to surrendering without hesitation. Once he asked, she nodded instantly. Her body craving for the heat he spreads through her body as he adds shivers down her spine. Toying with her. Intertwining pain and pleasure within her. Exposure that only he sees. All of those physical feelings building up inside Max just excites her more, but she couldn't wait any longer. She looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"Heh... well, isn't someone impatient?" He chuckled lightly, teasing her, "Shall I give you a little treat before we head to our Dark Room?" He smirked. The young woman nodded furiously, her curiosity growing as she awaited for what he was going to give her.

"Then you'll have to plead with the look of innocence in those lustful eyes." He sounded amused as he whispered that in her ear.

She was in a daze as her eyes stared into Marks. Max loved every single thing about this man. He gazed into hers, making her feel buried in those dark auburn eyes of his. Each time he looked at her, Max felt she was paralyzed by his stare. The light glaring upon his glasses, shielding his eyes made her feel lost. His hair in every direction, making messy look like a fashion style. His dark amber trendy beard following along his lips as he smirks. His appearance was one thing that attracted her towards him. The other... was what he hid behind those lenses.

Max had the slightest clue on what fascinated her about him. She assumed it was just his charm that grabbed her, but to her, it felt it was something different. Something completely different than what the others have fallen for. The teen just had the slightest clue on what it was that grabbed her though.

His view on innocence turning into a tainted figure has always caught his eye. He always had his eyes on those who are seen as pure. But he knew there was always a back story beneath those who lie about the truth of those who fake it. He was able to defy what she tried to hide. Though it happened to have been something to his liking. Which is what caused them to cross paths. Maybe not emotionally, but most definitely physically.

"Well, Maxine?" He chuckled, asking her once again.

Max was slightly irritated by him continuously calling her by her full first name, but she knows its a way for him to stir up her emotions, so she resigned each time he called her that way. The adolescent inhaled then exhaled slowly as she got up and turned around, sitting back on his lap, facing towards him. Max placed her hands on his broad shoulders, feeling the muscularity, while she moved one hand smoothly up and down his neck. She felt both roughness and softness on his skin. The teen looked at every facial feature of his, appreciating his presence. Many would view her insane for seeing him as someone other than a sociopath, if only they knew the truth that is, but after looking at it... in a way, her view of each other reminded her of the Joker and Harley Quinn. Once that thought crossed her mind, a part of her viewed herself as foolish, but it didn't restrain her. She just followed his request so she could receive what her body longed for from this man. 

"Please Mark Jefferson. Please teach me your ways of pleasure. Please teach me the ways you turn purity into something so corrupted." She pleaded softly in his ear as she leaned in towards him, nibbling his earlobe, awaiting for his next move.

Mark slid his hands beneath her shirt, rubbing her bare skin, digging his nails slightly into the surface of her flesh, blending pain and pleasure. Max jolted by the sudden feel of pain, but gripped his shoulders as she shivered from the feel of pleasure spreading through her body slowly. His lips landed on her neck with a chuckle as he suddenly unbuttoned her bra. Her eyes sprung open by bewilderment once she perceived his hand glide up towards her breasts, slithering one hand under her bra, feeling her perked nipple.

"Heh... Nicely done, Ms. Caulfield." He smirked as he pulled her closer to him so he could speak softly in her ear.

Max had a feeling that Mark felt he had the upper hand just by the sound of his voice. It was like he knew just by her movements that she couldn't resist. She sensed that the feel of her body against his made him feel as though she was magnetized to him. He looked like he was amused by how far she has fallen into his grasp. She felt he thought his chance of grabbing her attention was a gamble, but just by the parts he knew that were sensitive to her, he knew he could win her just by the touch of his hand and by the use of his words. 

He turned her around, making her face away from him. His soft lips combined with his rugged facial hair soon in contact with her bare neck. The warmth from his lips. The heat from his breath. The slight strain from his teeth as he bit into the nape of her neck thrilled Max as he claimed her as his own once again. It intensified her each time he blended strain and bliss inside and out of her body.

"M-Mr. Jefferson..." Max bit her bottom lip, holding in her light moans. She covered her mouth as she felt she was going to moan loudly any second as his hands explored her body.

"Heh... a sweet little young woman like you get so excited over the simplest touch." He murmured in her ear, soon biting into it.

"Nnn... Mr. Jefferson..." Max leaned forward, her hand still covering her mouth.

His lips soon leading to the back of her neck, his tongue slowly sliding along her neck, sucking it like a leech, leaving countless hickeys. He slid his leg between hers. His hands smoothly moving up from under her shirt. One arm wrapped around her torso while his other one slid up further to her breasts, slowly slithering under Max's bra again. Max hunched forward when she felt the tip of his finger tease her nipple, lightly squeezing it. She bit her index finger while her eyes shut even tighter, trying to hold in her moans as she felt every single one of his movements caress every sensitive spot on her body.

Simultaneously moving along her, slowly driving her crazy. Max's breathing became heavy. Her heart began to race. She slowly felt ecstasy take it's course as he slid a hand down, unbuttoning her jeans so he would have easy access for his hand to enter. Max gasped as she felt the warm touch of his hand massage the lips. The teen began to quiver as she leaned back against him once she felt the tip of his finger reach her clit. He teased it just as much as he teased her breasts. She felt she was losing her mind as he continued to caress her everywhere.

Their breathing became jagged. Her excitement becoming intensified by the touch of her teacher began to excite him. She felt she could barely breathe. Every time Max felt him, she could sense she was losing herself bit by bit. His tongue sliding up her neck, once reaching her earlobe, he placed his teeth against her skin, leaving bite marks and slight blood as he led to slight pain for his pleasure. Mr. Jefferson licked the blood, the taste of copper spreading on his tongue as he closed his lips, soon kissing Max's neck. Max's body followed suit, grinding up against him, encouraging him for more. Her mind slowly became blank once she was inches close to climaxing. As it came to a near, the adolescent ended up moaning out his name as she jerked back, feeling complete ecstasy.

"Heh...How's my student feeling?" He laughed lightly as he whispered.

"Great... so... great..." She slowly caught her breath, relaxing up against him.

"Good, but it's not over just yet, my dear." He chuckled, "It's. Just. The. Beginning."

By a sudden speed of pace he lifted her up and slammed her on his desk, facing down. Mark chuckled lightly as he lied on top of her, gliding his hands down to her hips. One hand grabbed her by the hair and lifted her up to face him. It shocked Max, but she didn't mind, she just waited with curiosity. He planted a forced kiss on her, unable to restrain himself. He rested his forehead on hers as they were catching their breath.

"I hope you're ready." He smirked, "Because you might not return to your dorm tonight." He chuckled, kissing her deeply as their time together in the classroom expanded more than what they both planned for...


	2. Just Another Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, a bit rusty, so bear with me. I didn't technically plan on continuing this, but I've noticed this subject is pretty rare and a type of story I don't really write about much. But I'll give it a shot. Sorry readers.

"What the fuck?!" Max awoke with a racing heart, trying to catch her breath, "Why does this always happen?" The young girl sighed deeply, wiping the sweat off her forehead from her anxiousness.

That type of dream isn't new to her, but she still questions on why it continues to happen. The adolescent shook her head to get it out of her mind as she slowly got up out of bed to get dressed and begin her day with her usual routine. Her mind was boggled with confusion as she put on her own conventional attire. Her pink Jane Doe shirt and her generic blue jeans along with her sneakers and finishing off with her usual gray jacket. The young woman sighed again while she glanced at her latest photo. It was a simple one in her eyes. A little typical, but somewhat unique in a way. Or so she tried to view it that way.

"What a loser I am to think this would work for my assignment." Max picked up her infamous Polaroid, along with her photo, soon shoving them in her bag, "Well, time to head to class with this crappy photo." She rubbed the back of her neck, walking out of her room with the feeling of pity.

Max put her headphones in to listen to her favorite music while walking down the hall, out of the building to head to class. She was in her own little world, thinking of a way to avoid turning in her photo, but last time she tried, she got a lecture from her teacher. The adolescent couldn't imagine having another lecture from him again.

"Oh! Good morning, Max." The young woman heard a familiar voice approach her from behind, "How are you this morning?" The adolescent turned with a faint smile, seeing her dear friend, Kate Marsh, walk up to her with her usual morning grin.

Kate is a devout Christian who is quite the innocent type with a calm demeanor and a genuine grin when she's with her dear friends. She's known to be quiet, but the most mature of all the females in school. The one friend that Max tends to look up to when hanging around her. She's like the mother in the group and helps anyone in need. Kate is seen as the saint and her appearance helps her be viewed that way. Her dirty blonde hair up into a loose bun, gentle hazel eyes, rosy lips and pale white skin, exposing her true innocence. As for her attire, she's known to always wear her church clothes along with her cross necklace. Just a simple woman attending along side Max.

"Good morning Kate." Max pulled out one of her ear buds to have a short chat with Kate while they were heading towards class together.

They finally arrived at their favorite class. Kate walked in with her usual smile while Max followed behind with a sigh of an early defeat. Max knew she was going to be in trouble today. The adolescent tried to not look at Mr. Jefferson, hoping he wouldn't notice her at all, but she failed as she stood out like a sore thumb in Mr. Jefferson's eyes. The teen felt eyes gaze at her, leading her to having sudden chills.

"Good morning, class." The teacher spoke, "I hope you have all brought your assignments in today." He stared at his whole class before landing his eyes on Max, " _All_ of you."

Max shivered by his last few words and the obvious gaze he has been giving her ever since she has arrived. The young woman is known to avoid turning in her photos. It's nothing new to her, let alone to her teacher. Mr. Jefferson is known to be lenient, but this time, he gave a look of grievance to the young woman before him.

All of the students turned in their photos with smiles, frowns, and embarrassment. Leaving Max to be the last one. The adolescent tried to avoid it as much as she possibly could, but she knew she was going to be sentenced to the front any second.

"Maxine Caulfield?" Mr. Jefferson called her up, clearing his throat.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Jefferson...?" Max slid down far in her chair like a turtle while trying to respond to her teacher who was obviously irritated in her view after hearing him say her whole name.

"Can you please come to the front of the class?" The man asked with a faintly demeaning facial expression.

Max gulped hard, practically suffocating from her own saliva. She closed her eyes, stood up with a racing heart, and walked forward. As she walked towards Mr. Jefferson, she could imagine herself walking towards the lions den she has never stepped foot into before. Her heart rate kept increasing as if fear was creeping up in her every second. The young woman couldn't understand her reason of fright. All she could understand was her reason of being called forward.

"Y-Yes, M-Mr. Jefferson...?" The teen mumbled.

"There's no need to fear me, Max." He chuckled, "I'm not going to bite." Max eased up a little by that statement, but not enough for her to breathe regularly.

"What is it you want to talk to me about?" Her palms were sweating while her voice trembled faintly.

"I see you're the only student left who hasn't turned in your assignment." His face turned back into a serious one, "What's your excuse this time, Ms. Caulfield?"

Right when he called her by her last name, she knew she was about to be sentenced to an inspirational lecture. The teen didn't really have much of a complaint, but it still made her feel guilty. She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly while thinking of an excuse. Nothing came to mind. The young woman was stuck. Max didn't know what to say, let alone have the ability to speak.

"I'll speak to you after class then, Ms. Caulfield." He chuckled lightly, shaking his head as he signaled her to go back to her seat.

All Max could do was nod in shame before walking back to her seat. The young teen shook her head slightly while she was walking back with humiliation. Max heard giggling and gossip from the clones she has in her class. Annoyance removed the feeling of guilt once hearing words of cruelty come from the she-devil herself speaking loud enough for Max to obviously hear.

"What a fucking hipster mess." A giggle left Victoria's lips.

Victoria Chase, known as the queen bitch in front of Max's eyes. Always belittling others for the sake of her own entertainment. She's one of the leaders of the popular club which is known more as the Vortex Club. Owned and operated from the other devil that attends this school. Nathan Prescott being the king while Victoria is the Queen. Or so they see it that way. As for her appearance, it's obvious she's the stuck up type. Always wearing expensive clothing you see in fashion shows, expensive jewelry, and covering herself with makeup with her families fortune.

"Sad face." A smirk came across Victoria's face when she turned to get a glimpse of Max's expression.

"Asshole..." Max mumbled under her breath so only she could hear.

Max put effort into ignoring Victoria once the class continued with Mr. Jefferson's usual lectures of photography and famous photographers back in the day. He asked students several questions and their view behind their lenses. Not many have answered his questions. The only student that took all the credit was the Queen Bitch of Blackwell Academy. Nothing noteworthy in any of the students eyes. Let alone her minions.

"Okay class, next assignment is to get what inspires you most." He began, "Something that's ordinary to the public eye, but extraordinary in your eyes."

Some students began to chat about what they were planning to take a picture of as for the rest complained about the assignment. Victoria was upbeat with a stuck up smirk, awaiting to speak to Mr. Jefferson, but was left in the dust once he called Max to the front again. Once Max heard him call her name again, her whole body froze. She didn't really know the consequences that were about to come forth, but she had a bad feeling about it. One, being given the glare and rumors by the infamous Victoria Chase and second, given a rare look of disappointment come from her favorite teacher.

"Max?" Mr. Jefferson signaled her up to the front again with his index finger, "May I have a chat with you real quick?" A sudden smile appeared on his face which gave Max chills.

"Y-Yes, sir..." She gulped hard again, walking towards the front as slowly as possible.

Max didn't understand her emotions she has towards her teacher. He's inspirational in her eyes, but after the dreams she has had about him, her emotions seemed to have gone haywire. The way he looks at her gives her both chills and excitement. The way he speaks makes her heart rate increase and her body heat go sky rocketed as if entering a room full of flames. And his features just makes her mind go into a complete daze. She doesn't understand on the cause of all this confusing discomfort, but she had a feeling it might be the cause of her past few dreams.

"Max?" Her teacher waved his hand in front of her, trying to grab her attention, "Are you feeling okay?" He placed his hand on her forehead without thinking twice.

"I-I'm fine!" She removed his hand fast just to calm down her racing heart, "Don't worry about me!" Max looked down, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Okay..." He was bewildered to where it went silent for a moment, until Mr. Jefferson sighed deeply, "Well, Max?" He leveled their view so they would look at each other in the eye.

"Y-Yes?" Max tried and tried to avoid his gaze, soon noticing they were the only two in the classroom.

"I see you don't have much to say today?" He asked with the sound of surprise, "Quite bizarre for you to be silent today."

"Really...?" It caught Max off guard when he stated something that was practically a lie to her.

"Knew that would work." He chuckled with amusement, "Anyways, what I have to say for you today is seeing as to how you've been lacking on your own inspiration, I'm going to tutor you."

"Tutor me?!" Max's voice rose with shock, "N-No... No need to help me, sir!" Her tone kept increasing to where it was a high enough pitch to break glass.

"Easy there Max." He laughed lightly, removing his hands from his ears, "This will only last until you get back into the hang of taking photos." Max's heart clenched a little by his wording, but it also relieved some of the tension she had since this morning.

"So just a few lessons...?" She looked up at him, rubbing her arm to try and distract herself from her own discomfort.

"Of course." He smiled.

"Okay." Max smiled faintly, "When will it begin then?" She questioned.

"As of today, I will be your tutor." He held out his hand, signalling for a shake of introduction, "I'm Mark Jefferson. You can call me Mark."

Max's heart skipped a beat right after his tone suddenly changed from professional to casual. The teen didn't know how to respond, but her body followed suit, reaching out to his hand to shake. Her hand finally connected with his and she felt a spark, not physically, but definitely mentally. The adolescent had the slightest clue about her feelings, but she tried to prepare herself to a new side of life she has never faced. And that of course being given the opportunity to spend private time with her teacher. The young woman didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse given to her. All she knew is that she left it up to fate.

"I'll see you after school." He gave her a mischievous grin before walking towards his desk to grade papers.

"Yeah..." The adolescent felt dumbfounded, but happy as she awaited for school to end just so she can learn more of her favorite subject with her favorite teacher.


	3. After School Session

Max walked out of the classroom with a bit of a shock, but she didn't mind it. The teen began to think of what to do to prepare herself for later, seeing as to how she wanted to help both herself and her teacher in the near future. She doesn't want to become a burden to him nor get in the way of his own work. Max was heading towards the bathroom to help clear her mind before heading to class, but right when she entered, she soon regretted the bathroom she chose.

"Well, if it isn't little miss teachers pet." Victoria was putting on her cosmetics, noticing Max walk in, "Just so you know, he's only assisting you because you're too slow on your studies. Especially for a simple class like his."

"As if you're any different, Victoria. 'Oh, Mark, you wouldn't mind helping me with my next assignment, would you?' Give me a break." Max was on her last straw and it was still morning, "Stop belittling others when you're just as much of a suck up."

"I do it for my own pleasure, Caulfield. Unlike you, I don't keep delaying on my studies." She gave a sly smile to her, showing she's not going to back down to a hipster like Max, "Why not work with someone more your speed? Like your boyfriend Warren? I'll take care of Mark from here." Victoria strut out with confidence as if she was sitting on her high horse.

"What the fuck is her problem?" The adolescent's irritation rose once the queen bitch left the room, leaving Max to try and ignore the lame insult Victoria gave her about Warren, "Get a fucking life, Chase." Max growled while heading towards the sink.

A deep sigh escaped Max's lips before turning on the water so she could splash her face to cleanse herself from the annoyance that has been building up since this early morning. Her fists tightened onto the sink out of displeasure. She eased up a bit after recalling that she's going to have a private session with Mr. Jefferson, but the thought of it made her mind wander with curiosity. The teen was still a little dumbfounded on his sudden offer, but she tried not to mind her near future.

School passed by like a breeze. The final bell rung and every student rushed out as if finally being freed from prison. Max headed towards Mr. Jefferson's class, preparing herself mentally before walking into his class. She felt pathetic for overthinking and overreacting such trivial things. The adolescent threw every anxious emotion out the window so she could focus better on her studies and make herself more comfortable to be around such a laid-back teacher.

"Okay Max, this isn't a big deal. He's just your teacher." Max mumbled to herself, "He's just helping you, it's nothing bad." She inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly before placing her hand on the doorknob.

"Are we going to continue later today?" Max heard someone speak on the other side of the door.

"Huh...?" She released the doorknob, placing her ear against the door to eavesdrop.

"Of course. Just meet me in the usual room and we'll continue where we left off." Max recognized one of the voices, bewildered by the response.

"I'll see you later then." A giggle escaped the other persons lips.

Max's curiosity grew on who Mr. Jefferson was talking to. Their tones didn't sound professional nor formal. To her it sounded more... intimate than anything else. Her chest suddenly tightened by the thought, but she gripped it firmly, trying to focus on the conversation. The adolescent couldn't hear the rest of the conversation which bugged her, but she didn't give up. Max put her ear right up to the door and ended up hearing footsteps get closer and closer.

"Crap!" The teen mumbled, feeling screwed once hearing footsteps head towards the door.

Max looked around, finding a place to hide, hoping to not be found out. Though like an idiot, she ended up hiding behind a trash can. She knelt down in a panic and ended up tipping the trash can over. The teen prayed she wouldn't be noticed, but obviously was after hearing Mr. Jefferson call out to her with a perplexed expression, she knew her plan of hiding failed.

"Max?" He walked towards her after waving goodbye to someone who looked like a student, "Are you okay?" He gave her a hand up.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine." She lied, "Who was that?" Max leaned her head slightly to get a glimpse of the woman that walked off, unable to get a better look.

"Oh, just another student of mine." He replied.

"Oh, okay... What's her name? I haven't seen her around before." Max questioned, her curiosity growing.

"Nothing of your concern, you should be focusing more on your studies than anything else, Ms. Caulfield." He stated, obviously trying to change the subject.

Max shuddered by the sudden change of tone. By the sound of it, she felt she hit a nerve. The teen went along with him and just moved along by changing it to him tutoring her. Max took a glimpse of Mr. Jefferson looking in the direction the woman headed towards while she pulled out her Polaroid.

"Um... where shall we begin?" She showed him her camera, pulling his attention away from the woman.

"Well, isn't this ancient?" Mr. Jefferson chuckled faintly.

"Ouch..." Max rubbed the back of her head, laughing awkwardly along, "Never expected to hear that, Mr. Jefferson."

"I'm kidding, Max." He smiled, grabbing hold of her camera, "This is a rare thing I see nowadays. After all, the upgrades the students do here, it makes me both nostalgic and relieved to see a student keeps the retro side going in this generation. It impresses me."

Max was surprised by his response, though appreciated his compliment. It made her feel a little ancient and outdated for the things she has that she views sentimental, but it brightened her day nonetheless.

"Well, shall we begin outside? Or would you like me to show you examples on how to get the feeling of inspiration?" He handed her her camera back.

"Either is fine." She placed a bated smile on her face, trying to ease up.

"Okay, well, let me show you some of the pictures I took when I lived in LA back then." He opened the door, letting Max walk in first.

Max was ecstatic to look at his masterpieces that she scurried in. She heard a chuckle leave his lips as if sounding amused by her reactions. The teen felt a little embarrassed for acting like a kid, but she tried to distract herself by looking forward to seeing her teachers work.

"Here, you see how the back lighting brings out the feature in the front? That's what can make a viewer question on what's behind the photo." He began, showing his slideshow, "Yes, it's good to grab the viewers attention in order to have your work be recognized, but what helps the most is when your inspiration comes to life and expand its own horizon in both the background and the main features of the photo."

Max paid full attention to his lecture and examples he showed her that she began to take notes. She was impressed by his work that the teen saw him as her role model. Max was completely absorbed that she lost track of time.

"Wow, it's already this late?" Mr. Jefferson looked at his watch, "So much for taking pictures today. Well, there's always tomorrow."

The teen was a bit saddened by the timing, but accepted it. After all, they're going to continue tomorrow, too. Max put away her belongings and stared at her camera for a moment before putting it away in her bag. The adolescent stopped for a second and looked over at her teacher, seeing him work on his computer, taking down the slideshow. She was bewildered by her thought, but didn't procrastinate the thought of taking a picture of her teacher. The young woman admired his look of hard work that it made her take a quick shot of him.

"Hm?" He looked up and over at Max who was able to put her camera away fast before he noticed anything else.

"Well, thank you for today's lesson, I really appreciated it." Max got up, heading towards the door, "I'll be going now. See you tomorrow--!!" As Max scurried to the door, she dropped her bag to where every item in her bag scattered all around the floor, exposing all the photo's she has been keeping hold of.

"I never expected you to be a hoarder of photo's, Max." A faint laugh left the teachers lips as he walked over to help pick up Max's items, "Hm? What's this?" The last photo he picked up was the one Max just took.

A look of bewilderment appeared on Mr. Jefferson's face. Max noticed that she was in trouble. Not to the point of another lecture, but the point of being questioned on why there was such a photo in her bag. He looked over at the embarrassed teen leading his perplexed expression to a look of amusement. The teacher shook his head with a smile as he handed the photo back to the teen.

"Here, if this inspires you, I won't keep it from you." He gave her a genuine grin, "It maybe a bit odd in others view, but that's the point of the lessons I'm giving to all of you students."

Max was confused by his response to what he just saw. She was amazed he didn't judge her nor take the photo away from her. The student just sat there dumbfounded by today's lesson and little mishaps that turned out to be a decent day to her. The teen felt her heart skip a beat again, leading her back to her usual questions.

"BUT on one condition." He stated, "Say cheese." Before the teen realized a camera in her teachers hand, her facial expression was turned straight into a look of consternation.

"What? No! Mr. Jefferson!" She jolted as her heart rate increased by the cause of embarrassment as she tried to retrieve the photo he just took of her.

"Well, this will help me understand your view behind your lens." Mr. Jefferson grinned at the photo, trying his best not to laugh at Max's expression.

The adolescent palmed herself in the face out of humiliation, knowing she wasn't going to be able to convince him to delete that photo. She didn't get the chance to see the result, but she had a feeling she looked like a Tarsier looking out for its predator once remembering her reaction to his sudden photo shoot. The young woman groaned in defeat, not putting effort into stealing the camera to delete the picture. After all, what makes her think she would have the right to complain about it since she did the exact same thing.

"I'm just kidding, Max." He snickered by her reaction and showed proof of him deleting the photo, "You know I'm never cruel to my students enough to have the ability to embarrass them. Not unless they did something really foolish."

Max gave a faint smile of relief after seeing him delete the photo. After getting a glimpse of the picture before he deleted it, she was grateful because she was right on the thought of how she looked in the picture. Today has given her an emotional roller coaster to where she's just beat after the usual events occurring like every other day. 

"I'll see you tomorrow." He patted her head before standing up and heading back to his desk, "Take it easy, Max."

"I'll see you tomorrow." She replied to him with a mumble.

She stood up and looked over at him before walking out of his classroom. The adolescent was lost in her own thoughts. There were countless questions boggling in her head which gave her no ability to answer on her own. Max was irritated about how her thought process mixed with her emotions, but she knew she couldn't complain since she figured that's a usual thing for a teenager. But there was one little thing that kept pestering her and that of course being the other teenager that walked out of Mr. Jefferson's classroom.

"There's always tomorrow." She chuckled faintly, feeling pathetic for feeling uneasy about Mr. Jefferson's encounters, but who was she to complain about his life and how he lived it, "Time to head back, I guess..." She sighed, dragging her feet when heading back.

Before she reached the door, she saw the same girl that was in his classroom earlier head towards it. Max's curiosity reappeared, questioning on who that girl is and why she was looking around the school before walking inside. The teen was confused by the girls action, but stayed in the shadows, waiting for the woman's next move. The woman walked into the class which gave Max the ability to get closer. Max peeked through the window, getting ready to overhear the conversation, but instead of overhearing something, she ended up seeing something she never expected to see be performed ever in her life. And that being a forbidden action that's usually frowned upon when it comes to intimacy between a teacher and a student.


	4. Secrets Behind Closed Doors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took awhile, been a bit busy with family also, sorry I'm a bit rusty on smut. So, my apologies ahead of time readers. Gonna try and improve in the near future. Hope it's bearable lol

Max never expected to see such a scene on school grounds. Her heart rate was beating out of control from the scene she was watching. Mr. Jefferson caressing an unrecognized student, feeling every part of her body as if magnetized to her. Their kiss didn't appear simple, it appeared more passionate than in the romance movies she saw with friends in Seattle. Their desires looked so inseparable that it made her think it was impossible to break.

"Holy shit..." She mumbled with bated breath.

"Mark..." Max jolted by the teens moan.

Max shivered with excitement. Her eyes were glued to the actions. She couldn't believe herself for continuing to watch this. The teens breathing became heavy and she didn't know what to do. Max couldn't look away even if she wanted to.

The woman was in the same position as Max was in her dreams. Facing him, begging him, pleading for pleasure. Mr. Jefferson sitting on his chair while the woman sits on his lap, giving him a lustful gaze. Seeing Mr. Jefferson's hand slithering through the woman's long blonde hair, pulling it back for him to have easier access to kiss the pale skin from her neck, leaving red marks, soon biting into it, leaving teeth marks behind. His free hand pulling the woman up against him, having her grind up against him to build up their excitement.

Max's breathing was jagged to where she ended up feeling weird inside. She couldn't understand the overwhelming feeling inside her. All she knew was she couldn't hold herself back. Before she knew it, she started caressing against the fabric of her jeans. The teen felt intensity grow inside her as she continued to watch.

The sight of Mr. Jefferson turning the woman around and slamming her against the desk made Max feel tingly. The look of him not caring one bit of the materials that fell to the floor, ignoring the clattering sound it made, made them both shiver. It appeared the only thing the two focused on was the thrill. The teacher put his weight on the girl, whispering in her ear, nibbling it to where she was panting and moaning heavily just by the simplest touch. The look in the girls hazel eyes looked so enticing that they both looked like they couldn't wait any longer.

Max started losing herself by the feel that when she saw, she slowly led her hand to her breast while her other one continued to rub against the fabric. The teen began to imitate their every move. Sensation slowly surrounded her whole body once she closed her eyes. The adolescent tried to hold in her moans, hoping the other girls moans would cover hers. Max didn't feel satisfied enough. She wanted to run to the bathroom, but she didn't want to leave such a scene. The adolescent was so glued to it that by impulse, she ended up pulling out her phone and turned on her camera, longing to press record.

The scene became more intense in Max's eyes. Mr. Jefferson pulled on the woman's hair, tugging her back against him. He groped the girl once his hands landed on her breasts. The teacher grasped onto the girls chest as if clinging onto her for dear life. The touch of Mr. Jefferson made the woman gasp while her eyes bolted shut. The young lady placed her hands behind her, gripping onto Mr. Jefferson's hair, desiring his every move. Mark Jefferson bit into the girls neck while one of his hands slid down to her buttoned up jeans. Jefferson unbuttoned her jeans and slid his hand slowly inside, teasing her clit before slithering in further, leading two fingers close to the entrance of her muff. He was practically torturing her to the point of where she began to beg.

"Mark..." The woman panted, "H-Hurry! I can't wait any longer!"

Shivers kept returning to Max whenever hearing moans escape from the teen. Max's heart was racing furiously to the point of an anxiety attack. She was inches close to longing for the touch she had in her dreams. The teen didn't understand herself, nor did she understand the craving her body had towards her teacher. All she could understand was the sensation the other student was having. Max hasn't experienced sex, but she has reached the point of wanting to experiment it. Her mind knew she should wait for that special person, yet the only person that kept crossing her mind was the man she saw in front of her. The one that happened to have been screwing another student right on school grounds.

"Well, isn't someone in quite a hurry?" Mark chuckled devilishly.

"Please... please Mark!" The girl yearned for pleasure.

It struck Max to suddenly think deeper into her dreams. She still didn't comprehend the situation, but she had a feeling she was getting to the peak of it. The adolescent was trying to figure out more about her thoughts and emotions, but she was so distracted by the noises coming from the woman's mouth and the movement and touch Mr. Jefferson was doing to that woman.

"We can't go further than this, but how about a little treat instead?" Mark looked amused when he tortured the young woman's plead for pleasure.

"N-No... No! Please! I-I..." The woman looked too embarrassed to finish her sentence.

"You... what?" He whispered in her ear, nibbling her earlobe to enhance her excitement.

"I want you to screw me, Mark! Please! Fuck me hard!" She bent down, lying on the desk, looking behind herself to look up at the man she was surely craving.

In Max's eyes, it appeared as though Mark chuckled with amusement as if he finally caught his prey. He wanted to tease her. He wanted to taunt her. He wanted her all to himself. Even though it was forbidden for a teacher and student to become intimate, their desire made them not care one bit. Max's eyes widen out of utter shock once seeing Mr. Jefferson  jerk her hair back to place a forceful kiss on her lips before slamming the woman on the desk, practically tearing her jeans off, soon ramming deep inside her.

The adolescent could never imagine, nor could ever see her teacher acting in such a manner. The roughness. The dominance. The whole exhibition just increased her lust towards her own teacher. The sight of Mr. Jefferson gripping onto the students waist to ram further in suddenly made Max feel chills go up her spine. The moans. The grunts. The rush between them looked both timeless and brisk at the same time. 

Max got a glimpse of the woman's expression. She looked heedless. Her hazel eyes were suddenly becoming darker. Her lips were covered in saliva by the cause of her mouth being gaped open, letting every moan of hers escape, making it look as if she was begging for air. The woman's eye brows furrowed as if pleading for forgiveness. Her hands gripping tightly on the end of the desk while he was practically going balls deep inside her, hitting every sensual nerve in her body. It looked as though she was losing her mind during each thrust. Her body was barely exposed which left Max to her imagination on both hers and Mr. Jefferson's figure.

"Mark! M-Mark! I-I'm about... to... cum!!" The woman moaned out loud enough to make an echo leave the classroom.

"We're not done, yet." He chuckled, "It's. Just. The. Beginning..."

Mr. Jefferson pulled the woman by her hair and covered her mouth. Even though it made him look so uncharacteristic, neither teens minded. Max was so fixated on the pleasurable scene that she couldn't hold it in anymore. Right when she heard Mr. Jefferson say such words, it was as if it hit a nerve in her body. Making her feel as if the dream was so real. She closed her phone and rushed to the closest bathroom, leaving the craving sustain deep inside her to the point of wanting to speak to her teacher about such an event occurring on school grounds. In yet she didn't know where to even start...

"Holy shit... I-I can't believe this... wh-what the hell was that...? Wh-Why did it even happen?!" Countless questions surrounded her mind, but none were answered per usual which left her to one option and that option being... upfront to Mr. Jefferson the very next day...


	5. Question After Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, readers. Had a bit of free time to continue. Still trying to figure out my schedule, so sorry for short chapters and a bit of crappy writing, but I'll try my best to improve during each chapter. Hope it's ok.

Max took a fast turn when heading towards the bathroom. Not even putting focus on her surroundings to the point of leading herself to be knocked over by the last person she would ever want to bump into. The teen rubbed her head, trying to lessen the tension in her head while looking up. Once she noticed who it was, a deep sigh escaped.

"Prescott..." She groaned with annoyance.

"What the fuck, Caulfield?! Watch where you're going!" Nathan gripped his head, glaring at Max with a growl, "Christ..." A sigh escaped while he stood up, slicking his hair back.

"You're one to talk, Prescott!" Max bit back, rushing up, "You never look where you're going. So stop bitching about something so little."

"Whatthefuckever, Caulfield!" Nathan didn't back down, "Stop being all high and mighty, fucking hipster freak!"

"Whatever, Prescott." Max responded with a sharp tone, "I have no time for an asshole like you." She passed by him, nudging him against the wall without thinking twice.

"Uh-uh! No! You have no fucking right to talk to a Prescott like that!" He gripped onto her arm, placing her against the lockers, slamming his hands on both sides of her, pinning her with anger boiling up inside him, "Why in such a hurry, huh?" He was inches away from her face, glaring menacingly.

"It's none of your business." She glared back, trying to not expose her sudden fear building up by the cause of both excitement from earlier and her anxiousness by the flare in Nathan's eyes.

"Once you start a scene with a Prescott, there's no turning back." His voice became sharp as he placed his hand along side Max's neck, "So start talking!" His anger increased.

Max gave him a dirty look, trying her damnedest not to back down. She tried to think of a way to escape. Though with the grip he had on her and her mind still boggled with questions. The first thing that left her lips was an unpredictable question.

"What is Mr. Jefferson's relation towards one of the students attending this school?" She asked without thinking twice.

"What the fuck...?" It made Nathan loosen his grip and take a step back, baffled by the sudden question, "Why the hell are you asking some shit ass like that?"

"You wanted to know why I was in a hurry, now I'd like to know the same, Prescott." Her glare never vanished, "I'd like to know why you're still on school grounds. I thought you'd be the type to stay as far away as you could from school."

"It's none of your goddamn business, Caulfield!" His tone increased again as he clenched his hands tightly, showing Max she hit a nerve.

"Let me go then!" She shoved him aside, putting effort into escaping.

"Why the fuck do you care about that damn teacher of yours? Huh?" Nathan placed his hand against the wall, stopping Max in her tracks, "Do I happen to hear jealousy in that tone of yours, little miss teachers pet?"

"Wh-What?! N-No! Of course not!" She went straight into denial.

"Uh-huh, sure. Your voice says a lie, but your expression sure shows the truth." He chuckled with amusement, "So, why the red face, Caulfield? Huh? You wish Mr. Jefferson would do the same thing to you as he does to one of the girls at our school?"

Nathan inched closer to her, whispering against her ear. It was as if he was raising her tension for his own entertainment. A look of amusement was exposed on his face. It looked as though it reached the point to him wanting to continue.

"You wish he would touch you like he does to his student? You wish he would give you as much pleasure as he does to that woman? You wish he would use the same roughness? The same dominance? The same control he does to such a student?" He gave her an evil glare with a scuff, "Please, as if a man like him would go after a woman like you. Hell, you're no woman at all. You're just a simplistic girl no man would take a second glance towards. Not even your damn teacher."

Nathan laughed under his breath as he backed away and turned. It hit so many nerves that Max felt a pierce go straight through her chest. She didn't know how to take it. The teen was bewildered by her emotions.

"I suggest you keep your distance away from him when it comes to after school hours if you want to stay as his 'favorite' student." He chuckled, beginning to walk off, heading towards the direction Max was coming from.

"What the fuck...?" Max murmured to herself, trying not to lose her cool, "What a fucking dick..." She clenched her hands tightly, hoping it would lessen her anger.

A sigh escaped her lips while she loosened all of her muscles. Easing both her anger and pain. The teen shook her head, clearing her mind before doing anything else. Confusion, anger, even slight jealousy swarmed inside her when clearing her head. It didn't help. She rubbed the back of her neck, looking down with a groan as if defeated by such pathetic words given to her by the asshole of all assholes.

"Okay Max, everything's cool. There's no reason to react like this. Just stay cool." She inhaled deeply then exhaled slowly, "That asshole is known to stir up shit just like that queen bitch. Nothing personal nor serious. Just... just keep calm."

The adolescent leaned against the wall, trying to forget what Nathan stated not long ago. Though she put as much effort to erase it from her mind, it kept striking her in both the chest and mind of what if Nathan was right? What if she is the type not to look at twice? What if--?!

"What the fuck?! No! No! I shouldn't even see him as anything other than a teacher!" The teen slapped herself out of stupidity, "Nuh-uh! No! He's nothing more than just... just a teacher..." She covered her face, suddenly feeling a deep pain stab her through the chest.

The adolescent didn't understand herself. She felt like she was further and further away from answers. The teen felt there were going to be no answers given to her. Leaving her into nothing, but dust. It anguished her, but what else was there to help her figure out her hormones? How is she supposed to figure out such complex questions that probably don't even have answers?

"Fuck this..." She stood up and was about to reach the bathrooms, but something stopped her in her tracks, "Wait... why was Nathan heading towards the classroom?"

Max realized a little too late. But in enough time to head back to see Nathan hold out his camera. He was getting ready to take pictures of the obscene action going on in the class.

"What the fuck are you doing, Prescott?!" She rushed towards Nathan, about to take the camera out of his hands, "Why the hell are you doing something so low?!"

"Get out of the way, Caulfield!" Nathan dodged her and snapped a few pictures before Max could even take away his camera, "This is none of your goddamn business!" Once he could get as many as he could, he pushed her to the ground and rushed out of the school.

"Nathan Prescott!!" Without a second thought, she shouted loudly enough for Mr. Jefferson and the mysterious woman to hear her from the other end.

"Max...?" Max jolted and froze once she heard a familiar voice approach her from behind, "Why are you still here?" 

The teen couldn't turn around even if she wanted to. She could barely breathe. She could barely do anything. The adolescent tried to slowly turn, but before she even tried, she felt a hand land on her shoulder. Once she felt the big warm hand land on her, she felt completely paralyzed. All she could do was barely respond in an embarrassed tone.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Jefferson...?"


	6. One Step Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry it's been a bit. Been busy with family. Hope this chapter is okay... whelp, to be continued...?

"What are you doing here, Max?" Mr. Jefferson asked, awaiting for Max to turn.

Max couldn't think of a way to dodge that question. It was an easy and obvious question to answer. Well, to others it would be. From what Max saw, she couldn't think of a lie since it kept flashing in her mind. The moans. The bites. The caresses. The thrusts. Everything about that moment kept replaying in her mind. The teen could barely move. She couldn't think straight. Everything felt like it was spiraling out of control in her eyes.

"Ms. Caulfield!" His voice rose by the cause of loss of patience, "I'd like to know why you're still here."

"Who were you with?" Those words just spat out of her mouth unconsciously as she spun around, facing him.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Jefferson was taken aback for a moment before adjusting his posture to his usual stance, "I have no clue what you're talking about, Ms. Caulfield."

"Why do you keep changing the way you call me, Mr. Jefferson? Or would you prefer I start calling you, Mark? Seeing as to how that's how you introduced yourself to me once you became my tutor." Max was appalled by her sudden change in character, "So do you mind explaining your reason for meeting someone, a student to be exact, during late night hours on school grounds, Mr. Jefferson?" 

The teen felt like she lost herself at that point. She couldn't control the words that escaped her lips. Her emotions were overflowing to the point of where it made her feel she snapped. It was as if jealousy took the reins from her. It was as if she had split personality taking over. She was perplexed by the whole situation and the whole reactions she has just said and done. The teen no longer felt like herself. The adolescent was scared. She was terrified. But that terror was soon buried by annoyance.

"Ms. Caulfield, this is complete nonsense. I am here alone as you can see." He held up his hand with his usual calm demeanor.

"Stop bullshitting me!" Without hesitation, the other side of her continued to take lead, "How long have you been like this? What type of teacher-- hell, what type of man would do such a thing to a teenage girl?!"

"What are you talking about, Ms. Caulfield?" The teacher was still in denial, making the adolescent feel as if she was losing her mind.

"Don't play coy with me! I know there are illicit actions going on between you and a student!" Max suddenly pulled out her phone, showing what she recorded without any hesitation, "Why are you doing this? How does a man like you have the fucking audacity to do such things? I never knew you were the type to do idiotically, reckless, disregarding things like this!"

Mr. Jefferson stood there in silence. No expression came across his face. He just stood there looking at the proof Max had in her hands. A sigh escaped as he shook his head with a chuckle.

"Fine. You caught me." He resigned his denial and came forward, "But now that you have, I can't let you go."

"What...?" Max jolted by his tone suddenly changing, which snapped her back to her usual self.

"I'm sorry, Max. I never expected nor wanted you to be next this early." Mr. Jefferson adjusted his glasses as he stared daggers at her, the side of his lip curling up, turning it into a smirk, "I've always wanted you to be last on the list, but it seems you're the impatient type." He chuckled.

His tone was soothing. A tone way different from his usual one. It was smooth and elegant like a madman's lullaby. It made Max shiver, leading her back to her usual characteristic. The look of deviance in his brown eyes made her feel like she was being buried. The unfamiliar tone made her feel like she was meeting someone she's never met before. The smirk of a predator going towards its prey made her tremble. The adolescent was horrified. She was horrified to the point of being frozen stiff in her spot again.

Mr. Jefferson stared deeply into her eyes. The look of intensity made Max feel as if she was in his control. As he stepped forward, she stepped back. Inch by inch she ended up against the wall, trying to grasp onto something to lessen her tension, but there was nothing in her reach. Her heart was beating out of control, close to making her feel like she was about to have a heart attack. His face inched closer and closer to hers. Mr. Jefferson rested his hands against the wall, pinning the teen. Max bolted her eyes shut by anxiousness and fear. She was paralyzed. She was suffocating by her own saliva as she swallowed by apprehension. 

The teen felt warm air hit her lips, showing proof his lips were getting nearer and nearer towards hers. Max could feel his beard brush up against her skin which made her shiver. She felt something soft stroke her lips. She didn't have the courage to open her eyes. Max suddenly felt the touch of his hand caress her arm, slithering his way up towards her face. His thumb resting on her chin while his fingers massaged her cheek. His hand then slid back down and slid behind her, wrapping his arm around her lower back, pulling her up against him.

"Sweet dreams, angel." A chuckle escaped his lips, "I'll see you again real soon."

"Wh-What?! Wh--...." Max felt a kiss land on her cheek before a pierced feeling hit the nape of her neck, that before she knew it, she was out like a light.

A Couple Hours Later...

"Hm...? Wh-What's going on? Wh-Where am I...?" Max awoke in a white room, "Where the hell am I?!"

"Oh, you're finally awake." A chuckle left the persons lips that was approaching her.

"Wh-What's going on here...?" Max's anxiety went through the roof as she heard footsteps walk closer to her.

She was blinded by a bright light. All she could see was the whiteness in the room, the bright light, and a camera in front of her. She was as stiff as a board. The teen felt helpless. She had the slightest clue on what to do let alone where she is.

"Welcome to the Dark Room, Ms. Caulfield. Or would you prefer I just keep calling you Max?" The man soon stood before her, making her feel even more lost and confused in her tracks.


	7. Devil's Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... I hope this chapters okay. I don't know if I should continue this or just leave it at your guys' imagination from here. Well, I hope you enjoy reading this.

"Mr. Jefferson what the hell is going on? Where the hell are we?!" Max was in a panic.

"Oh, Max, what a troublesome teenager you turned out to be. I thought you were the simple, hipster type with a calm demeanor, such as myself." Mr. Jefferson placed his index finger on her lips, silencing Max from continuing, "Quite a disappointment, but also an advantage on my end." He chuckled with a smirk.

"Wh-What do you mean by that...?" Max trembled with fear.

"I don't want to put you through the same treatment I've given to the other girls attending this school." He began, "I'd like to put you in the same spot as one of my other favorite students."

Max was anxious and curious to his sudden statement. She didn't know which to feel more. All she knew was she had to find a way to escape. But even though her common sense wanted to, it didn't mean her body wanted to. There was a vibe she felt when he was close to her. Max couldn't understand it. The adolescent felt as though she was under a spell whenever he stood before her.

His domineering appearance making her fall into submission so easily. His burnished colored eyes staring straight into hers, making her feel as though she was being buried alive. His bay pigmented ruffled hair giving off a mixed scent of lavender and citrus whenever he was in front of her. His bister glow from his five o'clock shadow giving him a mature appearance. His above average figure and muscular arms whenever he had his jet blazer off and his sleeves rolled up made her feel a rush she has never felt nor understood. And his rich musk coming from his cologne struck her so effortlessly to where she felt she was under his control.

The teen tried to pull herself away from a trance she has been in several times, but she just continued to fail. She struggled to pull away as hard and as much as she possibly could, but with each inch he moved closer to her, she ended up getting sucked back in. Mixed emotions kept swarming inside her that she felt she was losing herself again. Max couldn't take much more of it. The adolescent bolted her eyes shut again, praying for a miracle to happen.

"You always close your eyes when I'm this close. Why is that?" Mark chuckled under his breath when peering at Max, "I don't bite. Well, not unless you want me to." He smirked.

The young woman shivered as she breathed anticipatingly. She felt she was doomed, yet a feel of slight excitement washed over her cloud of judgment. Remembering how he pleased that teenager. How his roughness towards the girl looked so painful, yet so pleasurable. Max didn't know what was with her mind, but with the thought of it rushing through her, her shiver of fear suddenly became a shiver of excitement.

"I see you're going through the same emotions as my other student." He laughed lightly with amusement, "Typical female hormones just pleading to be fucked." The teacher whispered in her ear, his beard brushing against Max's cheek, making her tremble.

"Why are you doing this...?" Max couldn't look at him as she asked, "What makes you think this is okay to do to your fucking students?! Is this just to rid your sexual frustrations?! Is this for your amusement?!"

"Oh, Max. I don't have sexual frustrations." He responded mockingly, "I don't force myself on women. I help them with their frustrations with life. I rid the pain, the hate, the bitterness, every bits and pieces of negativity that swarms through the mind and body of women."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" Max's eyes flew open, "What the hell makes you think the things you do help women?!" She was furious by his response.

"Then let me ask you a few things-- How do you feel? How do you release your frustrations? How do you live peacefully in this little shit hole of a town?" He asked clearly with a smirk, "Hobbies and passions can only do so much. Friendship has its limits. And love has its downfalls. So let me ask-- What subsides ones frustration within minutes?"

"Well... I..." Max fell silent to the several questions asked, "Sex doesn't solve everything! Especially to students no less!" She tried to find something to go against his statements.

"But it does lessen the weight on ones shoulders." He smiled slyly, "Those who find out such secrets of mine will end up with secrets of their own. And they wouldn't want their secrets being spilled, now would they?"

"What are you stating...?" She glared up at him, confused.

"Oh, Max..." He smirked, "It's best to show and not tell. I love leaving things as a surprise."

"Wh-What are you talking about...? It's not... no... y-you're lying, right?!" Max panicked.

Mark opened a pill bottle and took out a pill. He slipped it inside his mouth and looked towards the uneasy teen. The look in his eyes made Max tense up to the core. She was scared of what was to come and what he put in his mouth. The man walked towards her with a grin and a look of mystery as he approached her. Mr. Jefferson was in front of her within seconds. It made her feel as though she was looking at a devil behind its mask. His glasses shielding his stare made her anxiousness rise and his approach made her feel like she was going to die. 

Mark placed his hand behind Max's head, caressing it gently before putting slight grip on it to pull back her head to look up at him. As he got closer and closer, he dove in for a forceful kiss, leaving Max speechless. The teens eyes opened widely when Mark's lips met hers. His tongue slowly slid between Max's light rose colored lips, slithering its way inside her mouth, encountering her tongue. Max tensed up to the point of freezing by shock. She tasted something bitter enter her mouth, she wanted to spit it out, but Mark had a nice grip on her as he continued to kiss her.

She could barely breathe. The adolescent couldn't believe what was happening to her. She was so disoriented in her mind that she didn't know how to respond nor react to such actions by her own teacher. Most girls at her school would do anything to be in this kind of similar situation with Mr. Jefferson, but as for Max, perplexity kept getting in her way. As the kiss became deeper, the bitterness vanished and a sweet taste arrived soon after. The kiss was so intense she felt she was losing her mind. Her eyes shut tightly while their tongues danced together for who knows how long. It felt as though time had stopped. 

"Side effects will be hitting you soon." He slowly separated their lips, showing a domineering smirk, "Let's see how truthful you'll be once this strikes every nerve in your body." He set her free and took a few steps back, awaiting for results.

"Wh-What the hell... is going... on?!" Max sounded like she was about to cough up a lung once their lips separated, "What... What the hell did you give me?!"

The adolescents vision became blurry. It made her feel as though her head was spinning. The teen felt heat rise as if she got struck by heat stroke. She clenched her chest tightly, feeling as though her whole body was on fire. Max couldn't take much more of it.

"Five... Four... Three... Two... One..." Mark looked at his watch as he counted down and then towards the struggled teen, "How was that little trip through fire? Have any results for me?" He laughed under his breath while he awaited for a response.

Max didn't say a word. She was looking down at the floor, sitting on the chair in silence. Mark was concerned to where he took a few steps forward. Though as he did, he ended up getting jumped on by Max just seconds after. His eyes widened by shock, but his calm demeanor returned with a snicker once he saw the look of lust in the eyes of an innocent teenager staring straight at him with a similar devilish grin.

"Let the games begin." One of his brows rose as he awaited for Max's next move.


	8. Driven to Ecstasy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... well, I honestly never expected to continue actually because of writers block on this story, but hey, what can you do when smut comes to mind? Heh... Wondering if I could even continue the smut scene, but lets see how this goes. Anyways, hope it's okay. Sorry ahead of time readers.

Max didn't understand the overwhelming feeling she had captivating deep inside her. Ever since that pill, it felt as though her whole body was lit on fire. The teen didn't comprehend the feeling of this over-stimulation. Her entire body felt a sensation she has never experienced before. The teen was trembling, shivering, quivering inside herself that she didn't know how to control the escalated sensitivity.

"Wh-What did you do?! Wh-Why do I feel so... so damn hot?!" Max gripped his shoulders tightly, trying to keep herself under control, "Wh-What the hell is this feeling anyways?!" The teen grabbed a hold of the collar on his shirt, burying her face in his chest, gasping for air.

"It's an experiment I created. Something that's known to be a type of aphrodisiac. It's only worked on one student." He responded, "The one you happened to have continuously questioned about. And now it appears it works on two students." He chuckled under his breath.

"Only on one?!" Max panicked, slightly relieved, "How many students have you tried it on?!"

"One. Well, more like two now, as it appears." He chuckled, pointing at her, teasing her just to increase her worrisome for his fun.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?!" She looked at him with a pleading look and bated breath, "It... It feels weird..."

"Wait... are you saying you've never... you've never experienced the feeling of arousal...?" He questioned, shocked, "Well, this will be quite the experience." Mark said, ecstatic to see the upcoming results.

Max suddenly moaned as she gripped tighter on his shirt. She kept gasping for air, feeling as though she was choking on oxygen. As the sense of heat increased, her body ended up taking control of her. Her mind was in utter shock as she noticed her hands were making her strip one piece of clothing off at a time. Her heart was beating out of her chest once the feeling of embarrassment struck her after seeing she was practically naked in front of her own teacher. All she had on left was her bra and panties.

"Well, never expected to see you in pink." He chuckled under his breath, amused.

"Sh-Shut up!" She covered her face, completely embarrassed by her sudden exposure, "I-I can't control myself! My body... my body is taking over!" The teen panted heavily.

Mark got her off him as he awaited to see further results. Max sat on the ground, gripping herself as she still trembled. It amused Mark somehow, he didn't understand why, but he had a sense it was because of his sadism always taking control when seeing a woman struggle away her sexual desires. Max looked up at him with lustful eyes, which didn't happen to surprise her teacher, seeing as to how it was a similar look the other student had.

"This is quite a good position." Mark grabbed his camera and began to take pictures, "That pleading look of yours shows both innocence and desperation. Such a beautiful posture and expression." He was hooked on the look of Max's figure.

Max gripped her hair with one hand while the other gripped on her chest. She began to rock back and forth in a fetal position, trying to hold back her sexual urges. She didn't feel like herself at all, in yet, it made her feel something that's been buried for the past year was beginning to grow it's way to the top. Before she knew it, it sky rocketed and made her feel ecstasy just by the excitement that escalated within seconds.

She jerked back and ended up lying on the ground, quivering by the intense feeling that just kept building up inside her. The teen felt her excitement grow as her mind played along with the feel of her body. The thought in her mind combined with the feel in her body, that it felt as though she was being caressed in every sensual spot on her body.

The adolescent squeezed her eyes shut, trying to breathe as she put as much effort as she could to calm herself down and to ease the tension. While she did though, the thought of her teacher came to mind. Her eyes sprung open, seeing Mr. Jefferson take pictures of her. Once she saw her teacher doing something so ludicrous, it ended up exciting her. She felt so exhilarated by what her teacher was doing. The teen never expected to receive such thrill in her life from something that's viewed as forbidden and dirty in today's society. As she thought to herself what word it is that describes her right now, she recalled it being the word, exhibitionist. Or so she's heard from her best friend.

"No... No this can't be right..." She mumbled faintly to herself as she tried to control her moans, "This can't be true... This can't be fucking happening!"

Her hips began to move on their own as though she felt the hand of her teacher caressing her in her most sensitive spots. The teens mind became blank that her body ended up taking full control. She squeezed her eyes tightly as the sensation was going haywire. She noticed her hands were sliding down from the nape of her neck, between her breasts, leading down to her panties. The teen suddenly twitched by the sudden approach from a finger encountering her clit. It made her breathing difficult, but she couldn't say anything. She wanted to speak, but nothing could come out. It was as though the excitement silenced her.

"Well, it appears someone is delighted." Mark chuckled, keeping an eye on her every movement.

"Why is this happening...?" Max mumbled, tearing up from embarrassment as the touch drove her crazy.

Her imagination of the feel was making her feel insane. As her hips continued to move, it made her feel as though fingers crept deep inside her, penetrating her to the core. She tried to hold in her moans by biting her bottom lip, but the pain just escalated the enticement. The teen was panting like she was released from being strangled from her own breathing once she stopped biting her lip. She felt embarrassed when moans escaped her lips, her tone just rising more and more as she felt pressure on the chambers inside her.

"N-No... No more... I can't... I can't..." Max tried to pull herself together, but she just couldn't stop moving by the thought, "Why...?" She heard clicking noises by her teacher continuing to take pictures of her.

The adolescent's hands began to move on their own, sliding their way up sensually to her breasts. First massaging from the outside, slithering their way underneath the silk. Her fingertips teased her nipples, then squeezed them, mixing pain and pleasure as her hips continued to move. Her moans were getting louder as the pleasure increased by the second. As she was close to reaching a climax, her body stopped. She looked up at Mark with lustful eyes and proceeded to do what her body craved, but what her mind refused. 

"I-I can't take... much more of this!" Without any hesitation, Max ran up to her teacher and planted a deep kiss on his lips.

Her teacher ended up dropping his camera as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her as if she was magnetized by him. Mark was shocked by the sudden approach, but he didn't stop her. The results he was expecting from her was on point. He didn't resign, he just followed Max's lead, awaiting to see if his assumptions are right of what is to come next.


	9. Loss of Innocence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, sorry it's been awhile readers. Been busy with a few things. Hope this one's okay. I've had writers block for a bit, but thanks to a few skits, it helped me. Well, sorta. Anywho, hope this is bearable lol Let's see if there'll be another one coming soon. Until then, later.

Max's feeling of intensity was driving her insane. She practically jumped him to where they both ended up landing on the floor. The adolescent was so spontaneous that she knew she wasn't herself at that very moment. To her, it felt as though she was a completely different person. Someone she couldn't recognize at all. The teen wanted to pull herself back, but she didn't know how. Her body took the reins and led her to doing things she never thought of doing, let alone didn't even want to try.

The teen tangled her fingers with his as she grasped his hands, leading them above his head as she kissed him with passion. Their tongues dancing, swirling, tasting every bit of sweetness. The musk of his citrus cologne made her weak, yet made her crave him even more. She made trails of kisses along his jawline, reaching his earlobe, nibbling lightly before she slid her tongue down his neck, biting the nape of it.

Mark groaned with pleasure as he felt slight pain along with pleasure. Max began to grind up against him, practically riding him. She sat up, straddling her legs as she felt a bulge underneath the slacks from between the legs of her teacher. The teen was slightly surprised, but smirked as she continued to grind up against him. The adolescent placed his hands against her breasts. When he was groping her breasts, she undid her bra and tossed it aside so he could feel her bare chest. Her breasts may be small, but the look on Mark's face didn't look displeased. He could cup her whole breasts with his big, warm hands perfectly.

Max placed her hands on his as she was still grinding against him, feeling the bulge grow more and more. She moaned lightly by the touch, but her moan grew when he placed her hard nipples between his long, slender fingers. Her eyes closed tightly as he teased her nipples, soon sitting up to lick and suck on one breast while his hand fondled the other. Max wrapped her arms around his head, combing his hair back with her fingers, her excitement growing slowly by the minute. Though before she knew it, her eyes sprung open as she felt his free hand sneak underneath her panties, rubbing her clit sensually. Her eyes became watery as she shut them tightly, moaning against his ear, making him more aroused.

She moaned out his name louder and louder as the sensation escalated. Once he placed one finger, followed by another inside her, she clenched onto him, her breathing becoming jagged. The feel of her teacher felt completely different than in her dreams. She could barely think straight as he hit deep inside her, rubbing up against the chambers. The teen didn't know what to do. Before she knew it, she jerked back as she climaxed hard after her teacher reached her cervix.

"Well, you don't seem like a virgin to me." He chuckled, "Though I did give you a pill, so I assume that's what's helping you right now." He looked at her with a mischievous grin as he licked the tips of his fingers, tasting Max's juices. 

The teens face became completely red as a tomato. Her heart was pounding out of her chest as the feel of lust was rising to the top inside her. She wanted him... she wanted him so badly that she was going to push him to the floor and unzip his pants, but her teacher beat her to it. Mark tied her up with duct tape once he pushed her to the floor.

"You tasted pretty sweet." He smirked, "I'd like to taste that sweetness again."

Her teacher stripped off her panties, lifted one leg and kissed from the bottom of her leg, leading his tongue up to her upper thigh while caressing her other leg with the tips of his fingers, making her quiver. He placed her legs on his shoulders, leaning down, his face between her legs, breathing jaggedly among the lips, making her shiver before kissing it softly, slowly slithering his tongue out to meet her clit. Max moaned by his every touch that she couldn't lie still. Once his tongue slid inside her, she could barely breathe. It was driving her stir-crazy by the feeling that she was trembling with utter pleasure.

Her teacher nibbled her clit that her moan became louder. She felt slight pain, but she loved every bit of the sensation. The adolescent felt his finger slide inside her once more, being pushed in and out, in and out. Her mind was becoming blank that she didn't realize what was soon rubbing against her. It was hot, she knew it wasn't his tongue nor his fingers. Once she looked down in his direction she was in slight concern, but her mind was too out of it that she couldn't say a single word. Her emotions were out of whack that she didn't know how to feel about what was going to happen. She wanted to speak, but her body was following his lead that she ended up rubbing against the head of his member.

"Well, isn't someone impatient?" He laughed lightly, "Beg me." He smirked.

Max groaned faintly, slightly annoyed for how he was torturing her with complete desire that she obviously longed for. Though she was more irritated at herself for being unable to say anything, let alone control herself. The teen opened her soft pink lips slightly, then closed them, looking away, her face flushed.

"Well, Max?" He smirked, rubbing up against her, taunting her with pleasure.

"Please... Please screw me..." She mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you. Can you speak up a little?" He got closer to her, just inches away from her face.

"Please screw me hard like you do to that other student!!" Her eyes shut tightly then opened widely by how shocked she was for what her body made her say.

"Nicely said, Ms. Caulfield." He smirked, "Ready?"

She covered her lips out of disbelief and nodded her head furiously. The teen questioned herself over and over on what was wrong with her and why she was doing such lewd things, but her mind went completely blank once Mark thrust his member deep inside her. She arched back, biting her lip to distract her pain somewhere else.

"Wow... you really are a virgin..." He was surprised by the sudden outcome after seeing blood slide down, "This will be quite exciting." Mark placed a force kiss on her as he slowly grind inside her deeply.

Max moaned loudly as she continuously arched back from the mix of pain and pleasure. She never expected this to actually happen between her and her teacher. The adolescent thought it was just going to be in her dreams and that her craving would soon fade, but this... this moment felt completely different and made her view things in a different light. The teen didn't know how to feel, but she couldn't resist anymore. As she tried to deny everything up to this point, she resigned immediately after feeling such a simultaneous sensation. Something she never expected at all in her life.

Mark grabbed a hold of her hips so he could go deeper inside her and penetrate her to the point of no return. He wanted to make her feel insane. He wanted to break her completely so she would be fully under his control. Mark noticed the look in her blue eyes that became navy were lustful. It looked as though she was loving every thrust as he got deeper, soon hitting her uterus. She bolted her eyes tightly, moans so loud as though she was close to screaming by the orgasm she was close to receiving.

The adolescent sat up and hooked her tied hands behind his neck, grinding along with him, not wanting to stop. Their breathing were jagged to where it sounded like they were choking from air, both of them having difficulty catching their breath. The feel was too much, but they couldn't resist. They loved every part of it. Max held him close in her arms, showing signs of close to coming. The teen was moaning nonstop, about to tell him she was at her limit. He groaned along with her moans, clenching onto her hips, going harder and faster.

"I'm... I'm coming! I'm coming!" She moaned loudly, jerking back, twitching by his member reaching passed her uterus that she completely forgot he went in raw.

They were catching their breath, a chuckle leaving Mark's lips. Max looked at him, dazed by what just happened, not even caring of how it ended. Her teacher looked at her with a smirk, putting something in his mouth, kissing deeply again, sliding something in her mouth, making her swallow. Then seconds after, he pierced her with a needle out of nowhere, leading Max back into the darkness.

"Heh... such an innocent woman being tainted so easily. Nothing more beautiful than that." Mark placed Max on the floor, zipping up the zipper on his slacks as he was getting up to grab his camera, "Just a few more shots and it will be time to return her to her room." He positioned her in desperate postures, making her look helpless.

"Gave her the pill?" Someone approached from behind, "We wouldn't want another accident to happen like last time."

"Of course." He replied, "Do you have everything I asked for?" Mark questioned.

"Of course..." The person responded with slight annoyance in their tone.

"Good, now when I'm done here, take her back to her room while I take care of the rest from here." Mark said, taking his last photo.

"Yeah, yeah..." The person replied.

"What did you say?" Mark sharply asked a rhetorical question.

"Nothing... When would you like me to take care of her from here?" The person responded as calmly as possible, even though it was difficult.

"You can do that right now. She'll be out until morning." He responded, "I have everything I need. Once you're done, come back here because we have our next one..." A crooked smile appeared once he picked up a photo of one of his other students.

The person groaned with annoyance while picking up Max, nodding just to not piss him off. Once the person left the building, Mark looked at the pictures he took of Max and grinned, knowing he had the upper-hand if anything ever backfired or ever got in the way of his work...

"Oh, Maxine Caulfield... you'll be quite the experiment and masterpiece of my next work." He chuckled under his breath as he took a sip of rum from his glass while admiring the photos' of her.


End file.
